User blog:Raidra/My Paper Weapons, Part Three
My Paper Weapons, Part Three Here’s the third and final installment of my art project depicting paper models of weapons (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/My_Paper_Weapons,_Part_One), complete with explanations as to what these things are. Most of these are based on real-life weapons or were inspired by the manga and anime (comic book and cartoon) Naruto. I hope the models can be seen clearly. If not, then I apologize and I hope you at least gain something from the descriptions. Swords and sabers *Row 1 **Urumi- A urumi (curling blade), also known as a chuttuval (coiled sword), is a long sword made of flexible steel. It is sharp enough to cut into flesh, but flexible enough to be rolled into a tight coil. Mine is obviously depicted in un-coiled form. Maybe I should have made the tips pointed, but I could swear that I saw a picture somewhere of an urumi with straight tips. **Khanda- A khanda is a double-edged straight sword from India. *Row 2 **Pata- A pata, also known as a patta, dand patta, and dandpatta, is an Indian sword with a gauntlet integrated as a hand-guard. **Blowgun sword- A blowgun sword has a blowgun and a supply of darts attached to its scabbard. **Multi-directional sword- This sword has a moveable handle, allowing it to be used from either direction (or from both directions at once). I found this item on a website, which noted it was inspired by Heaven’s Fall from the movie Seven Swords. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seven_Swords http://www.wu-jing.org/dramas/Seven-Swords/The-Seven-Swords-Weapons.php http://www.loveasianfilm.com/features/sevenswords_feature04.html There are numerous websites selling replicas of Heaven’s Fall. *Row 3 **Ssangyunggeom- These double-edged Korean weapons were two swords held in one extra wide sheath. **Kampílan- A kampílan, also known as a talibong, is a type of single-edged long sword of the Filipino people. The hilt can represent a dragon-like creature called a naga or a similar creature. **Chokutō- A chokutō (“straight sword”) is a straight Japanese sword introduced prior to the tenth century. *Row 4 ** Prajñā Group blade- Inspired by the Naruto manga, a Prajñā Group blade is a sword-like kunai which lacks a ring at the end and is about a meter long. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Praj%C3%B1%C4%81_Group **Takoba- A takoba, also known as a takuba and takouba, is the sword used across the western Sahel by ethnic groups including the Tuareg, Hausa, and Fulani. Its blade is straight and double-edged with a pronounced tapering toward the tip, which may be rounded. **Retractable sword- Inspired by the Knight Sword from the second Naruto movie, a retractable sword is normally the length of a medieval-style short sword, but its blade can extend, becoming a full-length broadsword. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Knight_Sword *Row 5 **Klewang- A klewang is a traditional single-edged sword from Indonesia. **Qama- The qama is a type of long and wide fighting knife native to Georgia (the country, not the state) and neighboring regions. It resembles the Roman gladius in form. Although it is native to Georgia it originates from Persia. **Cinquedea- The cinquedea is a civilian short sword (or long dagger). It was developed in northern Italy and enjoyed a period of popularity during the Italian renaissance of the 15th and early 16th centuries. **Small sword- A smallsword, also known as a court sword and épée de cour (dress sword), is a light, one-handed sword designed for thrusting. It evolved out of the longer and heavier rapier of the late Renaissance. **Jian- A jian is a double-edged straight sword. Along with the gun (staff), qiang (spear), and dao (saber), it is considered one of the four major weapons of Chinese folklore and is known as “The Gentleman of Weapons”. *Row 6 **Katana- A katana, also known as a samurai sword, is one of the traditional Japanese swords (nihonto) worn by the samurai class of feudal Japan. **Kokutō- The kokutō ("black blade") is a katana with a darkened, non-reflective surface. It is ideal for assassinations. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kokut%C5%8D **Geom- A geom (literally “sword”) is a Korean sword. The term usually refers to a double-edged sword, but it can also be used for a single-edged sword. Today many people would use the terminology “kal”. *Row 7 **O-wakizashi and ko-wakizashi- A wakizashi (“side-inserted sword”) is one of the traditional swords worn by samurai and is an accompaniment to the katana. Wakizashi close to the length of katana are called o-wakizashi and wakizashi closer to tantō length are called ko-wakizashi. **Ninjatō- A ninjato (ninjatō), also known as a ninjaken and shinobigatana, is the Japanese sword that ninja were thought to have carried. It is relatively short with a straight blade. *Row 8 **Hook swords- A hook sword, also known as twin hooks, fu tao, shuang gou, gou, hu tou gou (tiger-head hook), tiger hook swords, and qian kun ri yue dao (heavenly sun and moon sword), is a Chinese martial arts weapon which is often wielded in pairs. It consists of a jian-like blade, sometimes thicker or unsharpened, with a prong or hook, similar to the crook of a shepherd’s staff, near the tip, a substantial guard with pointed tips, and a dagger-like point on the end of the handle. **Pioneer sword- A pioneer sword is similar to a hunting sword, a type of single-handed shortsword that was used during hunting parties among Europeans from the 17th to the 19th centuries. It has features that make it useful for a variety of purposes, such as a serrated back used to saw wood. **Pistol sword- A pistol sword is a sword with a pistol or revolver attached, usually along the blade. Unlike a rifle with a bayonet, the firearm is considered a second weapon, and the two components typically cannot be separated. This is a real weapon, and it’s not unique. One of my characters is armed with a bayonet-axe. It’s a combination ax and rifle with a spike bayonet, and it’s also based on an actual weapon. **Kalis- A kalis is a type of double-edged Filipino sword, often with a wavy section similar to the blade of a kris. It can be used for both cutting and thrusting. *Row 9 **Swiss degen- The Swiss degen (Schweizerdegen) is a short sword. It’s an elongated version of the Swiss dagger and features the same double-crescent shape of the guard. **Dahong palay- A dahong palay, also known as a dahon palay or dahompalay, meaning “rice leaf” in Tagalog, is a single-edged sword from the Southern Tagalog provinces of Batangas and Mindoro in the Philippines. **Ida- The ida is a kind of sword used by the Yoruba people of West Africa. It is long with a blade which widens toward the point. During wars, pepper and poison are added to it to paralyze anyone who is cut by the sword. **Balisword- A balisword is an exceptionally large balisong knife. Two hilts cover its blade. **Kastane- A kastane is a short, curved, single-edged sword of Sri Lanka. Kastanes often have elaborate hilts, often shaped as lion heads. The Sri Lankan flag depicts a regal lion holding a kastane. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flag_of_Sri_Lanka *Row 10 **Talwar- A talwar, also known as a talwaar and tulwar, is a type of curved sword or saber from India and modern-day Pakistan. **Shaska- A shashka is a special kind of saber used by the Russian and Ukrainian Cossacks. It is very sharp, single-edged, guardless, and meant to be wielded with one hand. *Row 11 **Kunai blade- A kunai blade has the general appearance of a kunai and a similar base, but the blade is curved, elongated, and single-edged, giving it an appearance and function similar to a sword. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kunai_Blade **Cutlass- A cutlass is a short, broad saber or slashing sword. It has a straight or slightly curved blade sharpened on the cutting edge, and the hilt often features a solid cupped or basket-shaped guard. The cutlass was the preferred weapon and utility slicing implement of pirates. **Yanmao dao- A dao (dāo or tao, meaning "knife") is the Chinese single-edged saber. Since some have wide blades, it’s sometimes called a broadsword in English translations. Along with the gun (staff), qiang (spear), and jian (sword), it is considered one of the four major weapons of Chinese folklore and is known as “The General of All Weapons”. The yanmao dao (“goose-quill saber”) is largely straight, but has a curve appearing at the center of percussion near the blade’s tip. *Row 12 **Liuyedao- The liuye dao (“willow leaf saber”) is the most common form of Chinese saber and features a moderate curve along the length of the blade. **Yedo- A yedo is generally a Korean single-edged saber ranging from three-four feet (1.2 m). **Butterfly sword- The butterfly sword is a short dao or single-edged blade with a substantial guard. My favorites in this part include the blowgun sword, multi-directional sword, ssangyunggeom, kokutō, and Swiss degen. Part I- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/My_Paper_Weapons,_Part_One Part II- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/My_Paper_Weapons,_Part_Two Update: I apologize for adding to this blog more than 30 days after I created it, but I just recently finished these drawings of the weapons depicted in the pictures. Since some of the models are small and hard to see, I thought posting the drawings would be convenient for readers. In the drawing I did give the urumi pointed tips. The tools next to the kokutō are implements traditionally carried in the sheathes of katana and wakizashi. Category:Blog posts